1. Technical Field
The invention relates to motor vehicle assembly and more particularly to assembly of a roof for a sleeper compartment truck from a plurality of pieces of manageable size while minimizing the required labor and waste of material.
2. Description of the Problem
Typical roof designs for truck sleeper compartments call for a glass reinforced plastic shell made of one or a plurality of pieces. The shell has been separately reinforced, typically with reinforcements made of the same material as the shell. The reinforcements are required to meet strength and rollover protection requirements. Generally, increasing the number of components increases tooling costs, total cost for components and fabrication time. Construction of the shell from a single piece of glass reinforced plastic limits the number of suppliers and provides a difficult to handle component.